


The End

by immortalje



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: As they wait to be rescued, Sam realises that the journey signified their end.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 3





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in May 2013 or earlier and never actually got posted.

They were sitting on the entrance to the mountain; lava passing everywhere leaving them with no escape, but to wait for one of the others to come and fetch them. Somehow. They weren't willing to believe that no one would come.

Clearly exhausted, Frodo said, "Sam, I'm sorry about how I treated you."

"Never mind now Mr. Frodo," Sam said, "It was the ring talking."

Both breathed heavily, the heat surrounding them being just at the border of too much after their mad dash to destroy the ring and the fight with Gollum, who was dead now, who had fallen into the lava together with the ring.

Sam sighed. Frodo had pulled back a long time ago and while the ring was to blame, it wasn't just paranoia or possessiveness. The burden had changed Frodo. This journey had been their end. Frodo had no doubt noticed it long ago while he had still believed they could move past it; that this would bind them eternally. The last part of their journey, with Gollum as their guide, had made it beyond obvious though. Frodo's heart and mind had been damaged. He now needed something that Sam wasn't able to give him. Not like before.

Taking a deep breath, Sam said, "I know this is our end. Not our lives, I'm still certain someone will come, but for us. You've changed and I can't be for you what I used to be. It's not working anymore and you knew that long before me... I'm glad you let me realize this on my own. I'm glad you didn't bring it up as I needed to believe in us. Otherwise, I might not have been able to see us reach the end. Even as my heart started to see the truth I denied it, because I needed to."

"I know Sam," Frodo said sadly, "As bad as I felt for not saying anything, for letting you believe what I knew couldn't be any more - I knew I needed your faith in us to pull through. I still love you, but -"

"I love you as well. I always will. After all this, it's not going to be enough anymore. I can't fix what the ring broke."

Frodo hugged him and Sam quickly held him close. This journey had connected them deeper than they had ever been before. It bound them for life. However, the closer they had come to the end, the more it had ripped them apart. Maybe he'd ask Rosie to marry him once they got back. They'd have a large family and Frodo would always be a welcome guest. And maybe one day they'd be ready for each other again. Yes, they'd need the time in the Shire to heal, for normality to return. In the meantime, he'd be there for Frodo and love Rosie with all his heart.

Before they could say anything else, they saw eagles flying towards them. They'd been found.  



End file.
